


Under His Thumb

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [8]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader has been up to some unsavory things at work. Adachi discovers those misdeeds and uses them to his advantage.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi eases Reader into their newfound arrangement after presenting his evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been turning this idea around for probably the last two months or so? _Maybe_ a little less, but close to that. I had it in mind before I started writing for Kinktober, and even after that other ideas kept throwing themself in the way, forestalling this. But I am FINALLY getting around to this fic (whose placeholder name was just very plainly ‘Blackmail’).
> 
> This probably deserves its archive warning a bit more than my other fic with the Rape/Non-con (Elements) warning.

For years you had been slowly and steadily building up a nest egg to take you away from Inaba, the cruddy hick town that it was. You had worked hard enough and sometimes even more than was asked of you, so certainly you  _ deserved _ a little extra, didn’t you? Or at least that was how you justified it. You had worked at the Amagi Inn for several years, helping with mundane tasks, as well as primarily financial management. It was that position that made it so easy to skim bits off the top for yourself now and then without anyone noticing. 

It was from that you grew your one-way ticket out of town - even though it wasn’t yet enough. You couldn’t chance taking a greater amount at once though to speed up the process. If you got caught, it would all come crashing down. Even once you managed to collect the amount you needed, if you were found out, what was to stop the police from coming after you in your new home outside of Inaba? It wasn’t a chance you were willing to take. So you stuck to the tiny amounts, enough to make an impact in your bank in the future, but not enough to draw suspicion unless someone caught you red-handed.

How unfortunate then, that was exactly what had happened. You had gotten a bad vibe from the detective when he had first been sent to the Inn to keep an eye on some newswoman fleeing the public eye and using the inn as her hideaway. He seemed unimposing enough, almost plain, dark hair and eyes, average build one might expect of a young police officer, with a voice that sounded a bit bored, but friendly. Something inside you rang warning bells at the sight of him, but you hadn’t been able to figure out  _ why _ . Perhaps it was just a case of someone hiding something unconsciously recognizing someone else keeping secrets.

Tohru Adachi hadn’t been problematic - initially, at least. He had been there for the evening, guarding and investigating, and then gone not long after. You had forgotten about the nagging feeling buzzing in your skull and gone back to your normal routine, including the more unsavory bits of it. Several nights later, he had returned under the guise of questioning the staff and Inn owners. When he pulled you aside - the last of everyone, many staff members retiring to their rooms or leaving for home - something different lurked in his silvery eyes. Something you didn’t like one bit that made the hair on your neck stand on end.

Somehow he had gotten his hands on cold, hard proof of your embezzling - exactly  _ how _ eluded you, but that didn’t matter. You stiffened upon his revelation, your first reaction to firmly deny his accusations. But with the proof that he possessed, denial was pointless. There wasn’t a thread to pull to claim innocence or ignorance. Naivety and lies weren’t going to get you out of the sticky situation the detective spun, 

“So what do you want then?” You spat, struggling to quell the venom in your voice. “Can’t imagine an  _ upstanding _ officer such as yourself wouldn’t have arrested me already if you  _ didn’t _ want something,” you seethed.

Your morals might have been rather gray, but you weren’t stupid. With the information he possessed, you should already have been in handcuffs on your way to a holding cell. But no, he had waited until the latest possible point in the evening to get you alone under the pretense of investigation where you weren’t to be bothered. You were angry at him but also angry at yourself for letting such damning evidence slip through your fingers to be used against you. 

But if you were lucky, perhaps there was a way to make it all go away. A monetary bribe, perhaps? It would put a dent in your funds and mean more time spent siphoning money from the Inn, but it still wasn’t prison at least. “Well, well, aren’t you a smart girl,” Adachi answered in a mocking lilt. The friendly overtones from several days past were dropped, becoming cold and calculating as if an entirely different person was speaking. “You’re right, I do want something from you. Unless you want the Amagi family to find out what you’ve been doing for so long. Not to mention all those years embezzling will get you,” he added, casting you a glance that was sharp and predatory.

“Spit it out then,” you growled, feeling your face flush with anger and a little shame. You couldn’t quite tell if the pounding of your heart was from your anger or fear or some of both.

Adachi laughed, the sound mocking and amused. “You’re not really in a place to be making demands of me, don’t you think?” He countered. 

Your little tantrum at being caught didn’t frighten him, not in the least. Why should he be scared when he was the one with your fate in his hands, after all? Besides, it was too much fun building things up stringing you along and watching your pretty face twist and shift, a tinge of fear showing through the cracks of your angry mask. “Why don’t you try asking a little more nicely?” He insisted, watching you with a crooked, smug smile.

Your face scrunched into a sneer for a moment and you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself so you could play his little game. You tried to push down your pride, realizing with his attitude he was going to milk the situation for all it was worth. You might as well make it a show - maybe it would throw him off guard and get things over with quicker.

You bent forward in a bow of feigned respect, hands grasping at the fabric on your knees and unable to resist flexing angrily. “ _ Please _ tell me what you want,” you tried again, making your voice syrupy-sweet and polite, as you did on the rare occasion you had to deal with guests.

“Hm, what do I want? Decisions, decisions,” Adachi mused

The amusement in his tone made your blood boil. Yet it heated your blood in more ways than anger - in ways you refused to acknowledge, even to yourself. You stuffed down the other sensation, trying to convince yourself it was all fury over the detective’s blackmail.

When one slender hand curled around your jaw and the pad of his thumb swiped over your bottom lip, you had to resist the urge to bite the digit. As if sensing your thoughts, a dark edge entered the amused expression on his face. “Don’t bite or we’re done talking,” he warned you.

You almost growled in your displeasure, instead letting out a huff of a breath from your nose and standing stock still until he finally pulled his hand away. “Alright, why don’t you start by getting on your knees?”

You felt your stomach drop at his words, cushioned by the other feeling of heat you intended to continue denying. Begrudgingly, you obeyed his command, slowly moving down until you kneeled in front of him, looking up and awaiting his next order. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Adachi had in mind and you had to wonder if you were the first he’d caught up in such a sordid web.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, right?” He began cheekily. “Now, maybe if you make me feel good enough, I’ll think about losing that evidence.”

“Fine,” you snapped back, forgetting yourself for a time.

“What was that?” He sneered down at you, the dangerous hint cutting into his expression once more.

You bit your lip to stifle yourself and compose your act. “Yes, officer,” you corrected yourself.

The angry sneer slid away, back to the shit-eating crooked grin from before. Adachi was getting a kick out of bending you to his whims. He would have had to be braindead not to notice the way your fingers nearly shook - whether with rage, fear, or a combination or even something else, he wasn’t sure. Or the hot flush across your cheeks that wasn’t entirely from anger. You were angry, a little afraid, but something else was bubbling beneath your mask of fury. He was going to enjoy forcing that mask of yours to crack more.

He moved to unbuckle his belt and undo the catch of his slacks, tugging them open. Dipping a hand into his pants, he withdrew his cock, already half-hard and weeping a few stray beads of pre-cum. He had already been excited at what a goldmine the evidence he had found was and what he could make you do with it. The idea of having you under his thumb was far too enticing to resist. What was the use in having the power to lock people up if he didn’t get to take advantage of it now and then, after all?

Your suspicions were confirmed as soon as Adachi had begun fiddling with his belt. Annoyingly it was growing harder to ignore the heat building down below. The heat you had so vehemently told yourself didn’t exist before or was just your anger or nerves. There was no way you were getting turned on by being blackmailed and sexually coerced by some police detective with a control problem… right?

Adachi’s voice drew you out of your denial and you came back to the moment to see him stroking his half-hard dick to full mast. “Well? What are you waiting for, sweetheart?” He said, his tone cold and sarcastic. “I’m sure a slut like you has done this before. All the time for the guests here I bet,” he continued and you hated yourself for the way the derision made the heat between your legs throb.

He hardly gave you time to respond and push aside your internal struggle. “Do I have to do it for you?” Adachi stepped closer, tangling a harsh hand in your hair and jerking your head up. With a buck of his hips, the tip of his dick jabbed you in the cheek, smearing it with a small streak of pre-cum. “Suck.”

Getting the point that the man wasn’t going to tolerate much hesitation, you surrendered, leaning forward and wetting the head with your lips. His words came as a reminder not to half-ass what you were doing. ‘Make me feel good enough’ he had demanded of you. Fine, you’d do as he said then and do it so well he wouldn’t have any choice but to stick to his word. Or at least that was the narrative you cooked up.

You wrapped a hand around his base and leaned closer, lips sliding over more of his cock. The hand in your hair loosened to give you more lead to work with but didn’t leave completely. You dropped your jaw a bit, trying to stuff as much into your mouth as possible, at the same time trying to quash the sense of how much you enjoyed the taste, heavy on your tongue. When you reached as far as you could, the tip of his cock brushing your throat, you swallowed and hollowed your cheeks.

A sudden roll of Adachi’s hips broke your focus, making you gag and your throat contract around him. “That’s it, just like that. Fuck,” you heard him moan above you.

You ignored the stinging in your throat, trying to concentrate on your task despite the instant burn. Taking a shuddering breath through your nose, you began a steady tempo, mixing strokes of your tongue and lips, sucking and playing with the depth. You were almost loathe to let him bottom out in your mouth though, as each time he did and the muscles of your throat welcomed him, his hips jerked against your face, choking you again.

Hot tears pricked at your eyes, a light burn to accent the fire in your abused throat. Your face flamed with humiliation and angry and the increasing unrest between your thighs. With each careless roll of his hips that choked you and the husky groans escaping the detective, it was harder and harder to reject you were feeling something besides fear or indignation. 

Adachi could barely take his eyes off the picture playing out below. The sight of the flush on your skin and tears beading in your eyes, combined with the look of defiance that belied the enthusiasm with which you sucked his dick, it was maddeningly arousing. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he growled after an extra rough cant of his hips made you choke and whimper around him.

That something he had suspected beyond your anger and fear was growing stronger. You tolerated his rough treatment surprisingly well, taking each time he gagged you on his cock in stride, your tongue twirling around his length more enthusiastically as if spurred on by it. You couldn’t hide the hint of something more creeping into your eyes among the anger. The idea that you were enjoying yourself despite your bristling was just as arousing as your defiance. 

His thrusts into your mouth grew more frequent, each pushing as far as possible to savor the spasms of your throat and the full heat of your mouth. Your tears had finally broken away and rolled down your cheeks in streams, even hotter on already hot skin. Your throat was screaming at you and the bitter, salty taste of pre-cum was painted over your tongue. You were mortified when a sound almost like a moan rolled up your throat and through his cock. You tried to convince yourself it had only been a whimper of pain or protest, but the even wider leer of Adachi above you told you otherwise.

“Oh, what kinda sound is that?” He teased, excitement making his voice pitch up. “You really are a slut, enjoying this. I bet I didn’t even need that blackmail.”

You wanted to shake your head no, defy his words and scream that he was wrong. But with your mouth stuffed full of his cock, nothing came out, except another groan. You were slick and throbbing between your thighs by then, your attempts to deny your arousal futile at best. And the worst part was that Adachi knew it. That realization embarrassed you more even than his degrading words. While you wouldn’t drop your front of fury, the veneer was shattered and he was going to take advantage of your slip up.

His grip on your hair tightened, the sudden ache of your scalp adding to your discomfort. The pace was hardly yours to control anymore as he pumped his dick in and out of your mouth. With each thrust, more tears ran and drool dripped over your lips, your throat fluttering around his dick as you fought the reflex to gag.

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you off,” he started, his voice growing heavy and breathless. “I could just keep that evidence for myself and use you whenever I want like the worthless whore you are.”

His words sent a spike of heat through you, at the same time they made a chill of fear shoot down your spine. You didn’t know if his words were serious or just the result of getting caught up in face-fucking you. You hated that the thought both terrified and turned you on. How could you  _ possibly _ enjoy the idea of this? How could you enjoy any of this?

Adachi’s brutal thrusts gave you little time to consider his words further or your twisted flurry of emotions, becoming even more frenzied. The hard, but steady rhythm he had followed was starting to break down, turning erratic and uneven. The wilder his tempo became, the more expletives and degradation flowed from his lips, the growling pitch of his voice making you ache and throb again to your chagrin.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed out, though you didn’t think the warning was for your benefit or courtesy. “You better not miss a drop, got it? Swallow it all, like a good little slut,” he derided, a threatening edge seeping into his breathy tone.

You could hardly disobey Adachi with his cock buried so deep in your mouth, even if you had wanted to. His dick twitched hard on your tongue, stiffening even more as he approached his orgasm. When he reached his peak, he spilled across your tongue and down your throat, the overwhelming taste of cum dominating your mouth. The hot, thick liquid stung your already abused throat rather than soothing. You swallowed thickly around his cock, trying to abide by his demand despite the ache in your throat.

He stayed hilted in your mouth for a moment after he was spent, waiting for you to finish drinking him down. When he pulled out, his harsh grasp on your hair jerked your head again. Your mouth fell open in a whine at the sting, letting Adachi see you had swallowed everything. But you weren’t quite done in his opinion. “I think you missed some,” he mocked, prodding at your lips again. “Clean my cock, slut.”

You winced but did as you were told in between heaving breaths of the air you had been mostly deprived of while he fucked your face. You trailed your tongue and lips over his softening cock, sucking and licking away any remaining cum. When you had licked his dick thoroughly clean, he took a step back, tucking himself back into his underwear and re-doing the catch of his slacks.

You rose shakily, feeling the pulse between your legs. Your blood remained liquid fire, but without Adachi choking you on his dick it was a little easier to deny the feeling again. “You got what you wanted,” you began, watching him buckle his belt. “So hand the evidence over.” Your voice sounded thick and raspy coming from your raw throat between panting breaths.

“Oh?” The noise was full of faux surprise. “I’m not done with you, sweetheart,” Adachi dismissed casually.

“You son of a bi--” 

“Ah ah, I  _ said _ I’d  _ think _ about it. But I don’t think you’ve earned it,” Adachi countered, cutting off your spat insult.

Your fingers curled into fists at your side, nails digging angry crescents into your palms. You should have known a man who would use blackmail wouldn’t stick to his word. “So how do I know you’re not just going to keep stringing me along?” You asked, trying to steady the anger in your rasping voice.

You wanted to slap the stupid, crooked smirk that curled across his lips at your words. “You don’t. But that’s your problem, isn’t it? Maybe you should have made better choices,” Adachi mocked with a shrug.

You didn’t speak again, just looking down furiously at your feet. Just like before, you didn’t have a choice but to surrender. You couldn’t - wouldn’t - let him ruin all the time you spent saving to get out of Inaba. Even if he was just going to keep you at his beck and call for however long he pleased. You were going to have to accept it.

His voice broke the silence again and you couldn’t help but think he must like to hear the sound of his own voice. “You’re going to meet me down at the station tomorrow afternoon for a little follow-up interrogation. Don’t be late,” he threatened. “Or else I’ll be back to come drag you there myself, and then neither of us will get to have any fun.”

You just nodded silently at him, staring him down, looking once again into gray eyes swirling with contempt and arrogance. You had nothing more to say to him, especially with how much your throat was starting to hurt.

“See you then, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for the first chapter! The next chapter should be posted shortly. I don't usually do multiple chaptered stuff, but this felt suited to it. 
> 
> If you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to tumblr and twitter (@BijuyoAO3) (as well as ramblings on process/concepts/etc.)
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi has reader come in for a more thorough 'interrogation' where there won't be a chance for interruptions.

silence of the somewhat cold, bleak-looking room - you weren’t sure if its purpose was for interrogation or detainment as well, judging from the bed situated off to the side - was unsettling. Your anger over the whole thing hadn’t disappeared, yet much of the immediate fire had faded. Left in its place were uncertainty and resignation. You had the sinking feeling Adachi wasn’t going to let go of his leverage over you easily. Perhaps you could outsmart him? The idea was tempting, but you got the sense the detective wasn’t stupid, and it wouldn’t be an easy feat to accomplish.

The wait seemed to stretch on forever, leaving you bogged down and alone with your thoughts. Either Adachi was busy or purposefully keeping you waiting to make you feel uneasy. ‘Don’t be late’ he had told you, yet he had never actually given you a strict time, only a time of day. Had you come too early? Surely the officer at the front would have just turned you away and told you to come back later if that was the case. You didn’t like sitting with only your thoughts to keep you company - even if Adachi’s company wasn’t any better when it came down to it. Perhaps you had the tiniest lingering hope that once you got whatever was planned over quickly you might be free. Just maybe.

As the thought crossed your mind, you picked up a muffled conversation outside the door. Shortly after, the doorknob rattled and turned and the door opened. Adachi stepped through casually, a goofy, lopsided smile on his face, the amiable expression falling away as soon as he closed the door behind him, replaced by one more sly and toothy. “Good, you came after all. I half-expected you to run,” he began, his voice light and relaxed. “Not that it would’ve done you any good,” he added like an afterthought, locking the door behind him.

“Can we just get this over with? You already made me sit here and wait,” you tried to rush. “It’s not like you ordered me here to listen to you talk:”

A bark of laughter burst from his mouth, the sound mocking and cruel. “There you go again, thinkin’ you get to call the shots here,” he said, stepping toward your seat at the table. He bent in, a hand stretching out to catch your jaw, his face a few inches from yours. “Best keep your mouth shut unless you’d like me to put it to better use again,” he warned. 

His tone was cold, yet an undercurrent of manic glee laced it, revealing that he was enjoying himself. Adachi was happy to be the one able to order others around, he deserved it, after all. Putting you in your place was especially satisfying, even if you weren’t being quite so prickly as the day before. There was still a sass that was fun to prod at but watching it crumple at his warning was amusing to no end.

You sealed your lips, the corners turning down in a hard line as you fought back the urge to tell the detective exactly why he could shove his threats. But your throat ached from the abuse the day prior and it wasn’t an experience you were looking to repeat, so you did as you were told. Though it sent a chill down your spine that another face-fucking  _ wasn’t _ what Adachi had in mind. 

“That’s what I thought,” Adachi declared, his voice dripping self-satisfaction.

He relinquished his hold on your face and straightened up, casually rounding the table until he was standing behind you. “First, let’s make sure you didn’t smuggle anything in here. Stand up and put your hands on the table, legs apart,” he ordered. The demanding tone of his voice made you shiver again, though you weren’t sure it was all fear.

You complied, standing and pushing aside the chair to assume the instructed position. Your whole body felt tense, the hair on your neck standing at attention. Your breath felt constricted, each inhale and exhale a struggle. You jumped when both of Adachi’s hands came down on your shoulders firmly. They lingered a bit too long for your liking before he began to move and pat them along your shoulders and arms in a mockery of standard procedure. “You sure are suspiciously tense,” you heard, far too close. Again his words were sarcastic, feigning naivety at how you could be so tense.

The pat-down brought his hands to your chest, again lingering, groping inappropriately at and around your breasts, You let out a shuddering breath, trying to relax and not give him the reaction you knew he wanted. Your body was all too happy to betray you, however, your nipples perking beneath your shirt and a tingle of heat spiraling into your belly. His hands swept away from your chest and down your torso, his touch a bit heavier than before.

Back and around, they smoothed down your back and over your waist and hips, digging in for a moment at the soft curves. They patted and pressed over the swell of your ass, pausing to grab handfuls and squeeze before moving on. They moved over the outside of your thighs, slowly down and stopping between your legs. 

The heat from your stomach had radiated further, a throbbing coming to life at the apex of your thighs as he drug his fingers exceedingly slowly along them. With one brazen hand, he palmed the growing heat between your legs and you bit your lip to squelch an embarrassing noise that tried to escape your throat. Adachi couldn’t know his touch was affecting you, what sense you had left wouldn’t allow it.

Behind you, Adachi smirked as he drew his hand back from cupping your center, easily able to feel the subtle heat smoldering there. A sigh of relief slipped out of your mouth when his hand was gone, finishing up the last bit of the ‘pat-down’ with its twin. You were getting so riled up, despite your stony front, and Adachi was even more turned on by your pitiful struggle to hide it.

Adachi’s hands left you completely, though you were sure he hadn’t gone far. A low hum of consideration echoed in the cold room, dripping with faux naivety. “Hm, doesn’t seem to be anything, but I don’t know. Why don’t you strip so I can tell for sure?”

Another shudder crept down your back and you stiffened, hands digging uselessly at the cold, hard surface beneath them. Your hesitation weighed on Adachi’s impatience, however. “I said  _ strip _ , you dumb slut. Or I’ll do it for you.”

You bit down on your lip, fighting back the desire to ignore him and the nervousness that rose in you. After another few seconds delay, you caved and began to strip. You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it onto the table in front of you, followed by unbuttoning and slipping out of your pants, discarding them in the same way. “All the way,” you were reminded swiftly.

You continued, unclasping your bra and setting it to the side. Your underwear joined the rest of your clothes, though more hesitantly and you heard and impatient noise behind you. You felt the room’s chill much more thoroughly standing there in the nude. A sense of vulnerability that hadn’t made itself known before reared its head. Your heart began to pound, feeling as if it was trying to burst out of your chest. That damned sensation of heat remained below, reminding you that your body couldn’t be trusted.

“That’s more like it. Arms up, turn slowly, all the way around,” came another order. His voice had relaxed, the hard edge dropping and leaving sadistic pleasure in its wake.

As you spun, feeling powerless, you caught the hungry gleam in his gray eyes, almost black in the low light. Eyes like those of a predator eager to leap upon its newly cornered prey and rip it to pieces. When your rotation was complete, you lay your hands back on the table, clutching at it once more as if it could ground you.

“Hm, one last place to check.”

The heat of Adachi’s body returned, the cloth of his blazer and tie tickling your skin. For an instant you welcomed the reprieve from the cold but immediately pushed the relief away. His breath washed hotly over your neck and his body pressed flush against you, one hand curling around your body, the other flat alongside yours on the table. You felt another twinge between your legs when his fingers brushed past your stomach, lower and lower. 

You were shamefully wet when his fingers brushed against your folds and you could picture the condescending smirk plastered across his lips before he spoke. “You insist on keeping up that bitchy front. Why bother? Your pussy sure isn’t telling the same story,” he jeered.

His probed further, two fingers sinking inside your cunt and beginning to pump in and out. You hated the gasp that broke over your lips when his thumb touched your clit. You bit down on your lip so hard you thought you might draw blood, but it was too late. Adachi hadn’t missed the sound you had made and it reinforced his words. “See? You can’t deny what a whore you are forever. You’re not fooling anyone. Not even yourself,” he said, a cruel laugh punctuating his words.

“Fu-fuck you,” you snarled, the words sounding considering less venomous than intended as Adachi continued to work your cunt. The steady, pleasurable buzz between your legs was making it difficult to keep your anger at the forefront of your mind.

Another amused, callous laugh reverberated around you. “Oh, we’ll get there, don’t you worry,” Adachi assured you snidely. His hips pressed more insistently against your backside as if to emphasize his statement, letting you feel how hard he was through his pants.

Adachi redoubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers harder and faster and rubbing your clit more vigorously. After a point, trying to hold back the noises aching to bubble out of your mouth was futile. They came one after another, pants, small whimpers, gasps, and moans. It didn’t matter how much you reprimanded yourself internally. The building heat and pleasure was doing its best to overwhelm you, to shut out your will to fight.

Even resisting the mounting feeling blazing higher and hotter in your gut by the second, it didn’t take long before Adachi had you on the edge of release. He had always been good with his hands, or at least he liked to think so, and this was no exception. “Oh man, if you could see yourself right now. It’s kind of pathetic how easy you are to see through.” The mocking continued, even as you approached your peak,

Already feeling hot all over, Adachi’s words sent a new flush of humiliation straight through you, joined by an especially intense squeeze of your pussy around his fingers, then another. You clawed angrily at the table, the last visible sign of your irritation, nails scrabbling against the surface. You tried to stem the impending climax, unwilling to let Adachi win so easily, but it was growing harder by the stroke, the wave growing too great.

When Adachi abruptly withdrew his fingers, you should have felt relieved. But instead, disappointment rolled over you as the swelling pleasure dropped away, making you ache and throb. You couldn’t suppress the plaintive noise that drifted into the air, clapping a hand over your mouth, mortified and shocked. An irrational part of you wanted to beg him to return his hand and keep going, push you over that edge, but you shoved it away in disgust.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? You’d almost think you didn’t want me to stop,” Adachi sneered. The man didn’t let any tiny detail go - he had to mock you for every single one so gleefully, condescendingly. “Too bad. You’re here to satisfy  _ me _ . But maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you get off by the time we’re done here.”

You felt each cruel word vibrate against your back through his chest, another unbidden tremor shooting down your spine at the sensation and the thick, husky tone of his voice. Why did every word at the same time make your blood boil with rage, but also with arousal that had no right to be there at all?

Adachi was quiet for a moment aside from another low noise of consideration. “As tempting as it is to use that pretty mouth again, I think I’d rather feel your wet little cunt around my cock,” he decided, forcing you to sink lower over the table.

You heard the sound of his belt buckle clinking and a relieved sigh from the detective. You swallowed hard, your tongue slipping out unconsciously and wetting your lips as you waited at Adachi’s mercy. You didn’t have to wait long before he returned, the hot, hard length of his cock exploring your soaked folds. He drug his length along your lips until he was coated in your fluids. Then, with one hand clinging to the curve of your hip, he was pushing himself into your opening.

Adachi had no real consideration for your comfort or pleasure, thrusting hard and deep and burying himself in one go. You whimpered again, the sound almost drowned out by the lewd, hoarse moan that left Adachi. “Fuuuck, you’re better than I imagined. You’re so wet for me. Fucking filthy slut,” he growled.

He savored the soft, hot clench of your cunt for a few seconds longer before moving, setting a tempo that was slow and hard. Each buck of his hips forced another short whine or gasp from your lips, his cock so deep it hurt. After several thrusts, with Adachi grunting and groaning periodically, the pain died down, the familiar coil of heat and tension from before eager to replace it. You couldn’t help but curse under your breath, again trying to hold back the mounting bliss before it overtook you and burst. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chanted as if a prayer to stave off the sensation.

Though you had whispered, Adachi caught them over his grunts and the lewd slap of skin-on-skin. He laughed again, the sound much more rough and breathy than before. “Ready to drop the act? Or should I just fuck you so stupid you can’t keep it up anymore?” He snapped his hips extra hard, his cock hitting too deep again and making you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “No use trying to hide it.”

The burning in your belly was reaching a fever pitch, too much to contain yourself anymore. Your mouth fell open and you cried out in earnest, the sound long and airy and filthy, the volume growing with each thrust home. ”As hot as it is, not so loud, you stupid whore,” Adachi reprimanded.

The fingers of his free hand stuffed your mouth suddenly, several fingers pressing down on your tongue heavily, so far back you almost gagged. His thumbed hooked up, forcing you to close your mouth around his fingers and stifle the moaning to a more acceptable pitch. “That’s better.”

For what seemed like an eternity, you hung over the edge, each drive of Adachi’s hips sending a jolt of pleasure through you and inching you closer to the abyss. The more and more frantic clenching of your cunt on his cock spurred Adachi closer to his end as well. His grunts and groans grew more hoarse and wild in tandem with yours until he began to lose his steady rhythm.

Had Adachi’s hand and fingers not forced you to be quieter, you would have nearly screamed as you came, the feeling hot and intense as it spiderwebbed out from your core in ripples of heat. Your cunt urged Adachi to follow you, contracting in waves around his cock.

“Shit, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum,” he panted, pounding into your heat as you rode out your orgasm. He leaned in further, his lips brushing your ear, his voice low, husky, and breathless. “Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up.”

When he came, it was in long, hot spurts, each joined by a long, low, feral groan and a rough buck of his hips. Just barely coming down from the high of your own orgasm, the hot, wet sensation of his cum leaking out around his cock and dripping down your legs made you shiver once more. Breathing heavily, you noted your arms were trembling beneath you and you longed to sink against the table.

Taking only the time to catch his breath and sense, Adachi pulled out and stepped back. The sight of his cum oozing out of your cunt and down your thighs made his cock twitch uselessly, but he ignored it, tucking himself back into his pants. Re-adjusting and buckling his belt, Adachi stepped around the table, back toward the door.

“Don’t think about getting dressed. We’re still not done here,” Adachi noted casually. “Oh, and unless you’d like to add another crime on top of embezzling, I wouldn’t try to get anyone’s attention while I’m gone.”

He unlocked the door and disappeared through it, relocking it from the outside before you heard his footsteps start and die away. You let yourself slump onto the table, winded and exhausted. You were under his thumb for more reasons than one now it seemed and you didn’t see yourself getting out from beneath it any time soon.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I had planned out for this! Left open-ended/leading, so if I ever get other ideas in this line, I might add them, but not 100% sure. Anyways, if you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to tumblr (as well as ramblings on process/concepts/etc.)
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
